


You Can't Just Dance Around Me

by debarouchi



Series: Handwritten [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, POV Alternating, Poor Stiles, The Pool Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler, who is straight, finds out two important things about Dylan; he's bi, and he has feelings for Tyler. He thinks he can deal with that until, after the emotion of the Sterek pool scene being filmed, and Dylan meeting someone new, he finds that he maybe isn't as okay with Dylan moving on as he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Just Dance Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic inspired by the lyrics of a Gaslight Anthem song. Therefore, part of the "Handwritten" series. This series is stand alone Sterek or Hobrien fics and can be read as stand alones. Title taken from the lyrics of Here Comes My Man. 
> 
> This fic was born out of a pool scene Hobrien fic that was started ages ago and a Hobrien getting together fic that somehow ended up working out better together. Hope you like it.

Dylan rolls his eyes and turns away, unable to watch the scene before him. Tyler is wrapped around his latest girlfriend and Dylan’s finally reached the point where he can no longer force a smile to his face. 

Holland and Posey are watching him. He gives a sigh, a resigned nod and grabs his jacket. 

“Don’t leave,” Holland begs quietly. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Dylan kisses her cheek and smiles at Posey. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.” 

He feels eyes on him as he leaves but doesn’t turn back.

~~~

“You left early.”

“I was tired,” Dylan mutters. 

“Are you okay?” 

Dylan flinches. He can’t deal with the concern that is so obvious in Tyler’s voice.

“Hey. D. Look at me.” 

He hates himself a little in that moment but he refuses to look up. 

“Please.” 

“I’m fine.” Dylan glances up briefly then refocuses on his notebook. “I’ll see on you on set, okay?” 

Tyler sighs and finally walks away. Dylan lifts his head and watches him go, ignoring Holland as she steps out of his trailer and sits beside him. 

“You should tell him.” 

“Hoechlin knows everyone wants in his pants. He doesn’t need to know I do.” 

“Not that,” Holland says, sounding faintly disappointed. “That you’re bi.” 

Dylan shrugs. “Why. Nothing is ever going to happen so why does he need to know?” 

Holland stands, and crosses her arms over her chest. The disappointment is clear in her features now. “Because he’s your friend.” 

He watches as she walks away too and wants to kick himself.

~~~

“You gave him a lift and just left him there?” Tyler’s voice sounds outraged. It’s enough to make Dylan wish he was still asleep. Unfortunately he’s not; he’s awake to hear the rest of the mental torture.

“It was a gay bar, Posey!” The guy told me he was D’s date!” 

“He what?” 

Dylan hears Tyler knock into something, quickly followed by a pained grunt. 

“He’s not bi. He would have told me...” 

Dylan cringes at the way Tyler's voice falters. He can’t listen to this anymore. The stifled whimper he can’t hold back attracts Tyler's attention and he appears beside the sofa, looking pale. 

“Don’t move. I’ll get you some water and Advil.” 

“Thanks,” Dylan mutters. 

“Posey. He’s awake. I’ll talk to you later.” Tyler disconnects and drops Dylan’s own phone on the coffee table. 

“Tyler...” Dylan whispers hoarsely. 

“Wait. I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Dylan waits helplessly as Tyler moves around in the kitchen before he finally returns with the promised items. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Tyler says not meeting Dylan's eyes. He sits down at the end of the sofa, absently lifting Dylan’s feet into his lap. 

Dylan drinks the water slowly, concerned about his hungover stomach and eventually swallows the painkillers. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t want things to change between us.” 

“You honestly thought they would?” 

Dylan flinches at Tyler's tone. It hurts even more than the question. “No, I just didn’t...”

“Know?” Tyler finishes. He drags a hand over his face and leans forward. “I’m not homophobic. I don’t care who you’re attracted to. What does concern me is that I found out something intensely personal about one of my closest friends from a total stranger.” 

“I’m sorry,” Dylan mutters. 

Tyler rests his hands on Dylan’s legs. “Look at me. Please.” 

“I know I should have told you. They told me I should have told you myself.” 

Tyler's hands tighten. He stares at Dylan. “They? Who knows?” 

“Posey. Holland. Colton.” 

“Okay,” Tyler says quietly. “So most of our friends know. Except me.” 

“I needed someone to talk to, so I told Posey. Holland and Colton worked it out themselves. 

“I wish you had of told me. Do you have any idea how I felt to answer a phone call from your cell and have some random guy ask if I knew you? Do you have any idea how worried I was?” 

Dylan opens his mouth to speak but falls silent when Tyler continues. 

“He tells me you’re in a gay bar, on a date.”Tyler takes a deep breath. “And that you’ve been talking about Hoechlin all night.” 

“He shouldn’t have called you.” 

“I’m glad he did,” Tyler says. He takes a quick breath. “He went through your phone to find the person that you were talking about. How drunk were you?” 

Dylan stiffens. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“He went through your phone,” Tyler repeats. “And you had no idea he was doing it. You certainly weren’t in any position to stop him.” 

“Shit,” Dylan mutters. “He could have got anything from my contact list. He could have sold that information.” 

“You need to be careful, D.” Tyler's gaze softens. “That’s why I’m glad he called me. Plenty of people in this twisted town would have left you there, drunk and alone. We wouldn’t have even known where to look.” 

Dylan flinches. “I’m sorry, Tyler.” 

It’s Tyler that flinches this time. Dylan never calls him by his first name. 

“You know how much I value our friendship. I didn't want to anything to change.” 

Tyler watches him closely and Dylan struggles not to squirm as he waits for him to speak. 

“Is there anything else you want to tell me?” 

Dylan shakes his head silently. 

“I’m here for you D. I hope you know that.” 

“Yeah. I do,” Dylan whispers, biting his lip. He looks away, desperately needing to get away from the intensity in Tyler’s eyes. 

“Grab a shower and I’ll take you home.” 

Dylan slowly stands, waiting for his headache to subside a little. He touches Tyler’s shoulder. “Thanks.” 

Tyler nods and settles back to wait for him.

~~~

“I told you, Dylan, you have to tell him. You can’t keep ignoring it. This will ruin your friendship.”

“I’m not going to tell him, Holland. Please just let it go. I don’t want to fight with you about this. Especially not now.” 

“Okay. But I think you know it’s inevitable, you’re going to have to talk about it sooner or later.” Holland sighs. “I still think you need to consider that you’re not the only one with feelings.” 

Dylan rolls his yes. “I need to do this scene.” 

“Are you going to be okay?” 

Dylan snorts. “I’ve got to hold him up for hours. Can you imagine what that’s going to be like?” 

“I know,” Holland says quietly. “Do you want me to come on set with you?” 

“No. I’ll talk to you afterwards.” 

“Good luck,” Holland murmurs. She presses a kiss to Dylan’s cheek and leaves. 

Dylan hears her greet someone outside the trailer and sighs when he hears Tyler’s voice. 

“Hey, you ready?” Tyler pulls the door open and leans inside. 

“Let’s do this,” Dylan says, forcing a smile to his face for Tyler’s benefit. 

The walk to the nearby set is quiet as they both mentally prepare for the coming scene. When they’re just about to go through the doors, Tyler reaches out and stops Dylan. 

“I know you’re nervous about this. If you get into trouble, start going under, just let me go. I’ll be fine.” 

“You’re the Alpha, of course you’ll be fine,” Dylan says with a strained laugh. 

Tyler puts his hand on the center of Dylan’s chest. “I’m serious.” 

“I know.” Dylan pulls Tyler in for a quick hug. “Thank you.”

Tyler puts his fist out so they can go through their complicated hand shake routine then both step through onto set to become Derek and Stiles again.

~~~

"Has anyone seen Dylan?"

The group all glance at each other then back to Tyler.

"None of you actually know where he is, do you?"

"I saw him near the costume trailer," Colton mumbles. "He was looking really cold."

"Are you surprised?" Tyler mutters. "They gave me dry clothes straight away but he had to stay in his wet stuff."

"Why?" Posey asks, frowning.

"I think they needed him to re-shoot part of his coverage. He looked frustrated and pissed."

Everyone stops eating and looks up, concerned.

"Yeah. That's why I was trying to find him."

Holland pushes the last of her food over to Colton and stands. "I'll help," she says firmly.

Tyler leads her away from the table, and stops when they're out of hearing range. "I'm worried about him. He seemed...off. I can't put my finger on it." 

"You check his trailer, I'll see if he's still in the costume trailer. If he's there, I'll bring him to you in the trailer." Holland touches Tyler's arm. "I'm sure he'll be fine," she says quietly.

"I'm probably just overreacting but I really felt like something was bothering him."

"Honey, you're not overreacting," Holland says, continuing in a soft tone. "I really think you need to speak to him."

Tyler feels his stomach clench. He takes a moment and considers his words carefully. " _Someone_ needs to speak to him, or _I_ need to speak to him?"

"You've always understood Dylan on a level no one else did." Holland stands on her tip toes and reaches up to kiss him on the cheek. "Let's go find our boy. I'll see you soon."

"Okay," Tyler murmurs. He watches Holland stride away and takes a deep breath. There's a nervous feeling in his stomach that he doesn't quite know what to do with.

Finally he turns and heads towards the parking lot where their trailers are. 

When he arrives at the door, Tyler can hear Dylan muttering to himself through the open window. He catches his own name and Tyler stills, listening.

He hears Dylan stub his toe, cursing as he hobbles around. Tyler sighs and lets himself in. 

“Hey. Hoech. What are you doing here?” Dylan looks flustered. His hair still looks damp from the pool and his cheeks are flushed red. 

“Are you okay?” Tyler asks, concerned. “You didn’t seem yourself earlier.” 

“Myself,” Dylan mumbles. “I wasn’t me. I was Stiles.” 

Tyler sighs. “You know what I mean.” He leans against the closed door. “Anything I can do to help?” 

“I’m sorry. You know, about earlier.” Dylan rubs a hand over his face. “I nearly drowned you, man.” 

“No. No, it’s fine. You did the best you could. I don’t know what they were thinking to have you hold my weight for so long in this scene.” 

“Yeah. I love that they waited until you were Alpha’ed up.” Dylan stretches his arms out and gasps, suddenly pulling his arms in against his chest. 

“What is it?” Tyler moves across the room. “Did you hurt yourself?” 

Dylan wraps his arm around himself and presses his other hand to his shoulder. “I strained my pec and shoulder in the pool.”

“Let me take a look. Maybe I could massage it out.” 

“No. You don’t need to do that. I’ll be fine.” Dylan forces a smile. 

“D, you’ve been holding me up all day and you’re in pain. The least you could do is let me relieve your pain.” 

Dylan flops into a chair and tries not to sigh when Tyler rests both hands on his shoulders. 

“Take a deep breath, relax.” Tyler tightens his hands a little and goes to work, steadily massaging Dylan’s shoulders and neck. 

Dylan tips his head back a little and fights a moan. He huffs, trying to hide his reaction. 

“Is that better?” Tyler asks eventually. 

Dylan looks up, and meets Tyler’s eyes. If feels like a punch to the gut and suddenly he can’t breathe. All he wants is to pull Tyler in closer. 

Tyler’s hands still and he frowns. 

“Stop,” Dylan says hoarsely. He stands and crosses his arms over his chest. “You should go.”

“D?” Tyler stands motionless, hands still out in front of him. “Whats wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Dylan says sharply. He glances away, looking at the door, the floor, anywhere except Tyler. “I’m just tired.” 

“No,” Tyler says slowly. “Something is bothering you. I was worried about you earlier.” 

“Jesus, Hoech. Just leave it,” Dylan mutters, frustrated. 

“Leave what?” Tyler takes a step closer. “Tell me what this is about.”

“I can’t!” Dylan yells. He spins away, drags a hand over his face. “Don’t you get that? I just can’t.” 

Tyler watches him for a long moment. “Have I done something wrong?” 

“No. It’s me, okay?” Dylan hangs his head. “This is all on me.” 

“Whatever this is, you can tell me,” Tyler tells him quietly. He takes another step closer. “Nothing you can say will push me away.” 

“I want you,” Dylan whispers. He finally turns to face Tyler, resigned. “I tried to hide it, to ignore how I felt. But I just can’t do it.”

Tyler’s eyes go wide and he stands, motionless, staring at Dylan.

“That’s why I didn’t want to tell you. For that exact look on your face.” Dylan pushes past him and heads for the trailer door. 

“Stop. Please.” Tyler grabs his arm. “Don’t walk away like this.”

“What do you want me to do, Hoech? Wait and listen while you tell me you don’t feel the same?”

“I don’t know what to say,” Tyler murmurs. His face is pale and one hand is clenched by his side.

“You don’t need to say anything,” Dylan mutters. “If you don't want to be friends anymore I understand.”

“I don’t want to stop being your friend,” Tyler says, getting angry now. “You mean too much for me to be able to walk away over this.” 

“Over this?” Dylan repeats. “I just told you that I want you, just like every other person that sees you on screen.” 

“You’re not the same. Surely you know that. You know me, not the person they think I am.”

“Doesn’t that make it worse?” Dylan groans.

“No,” Tyler says softly. “You know _me_. Did you honestly think I’d cut you out of my life if I knew? Is this why you didn’t tell me about being bi?” 

Dylan moves away from the door to sit on his small couch. “I don’t know. Maybe.” He looks up at Tyler. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

“Don’t ever be sorry for caring about me.” Tyler takes a deep breath. “I just don’t know if I could ever care for you the same way.” 

“Oh. God,” Dylan moans. “I know that. I would never want you to feel obligated.” 

“I wouldn’t. I don’t. I’ve just never thought about you that way.” 

Dylan stands. “Okay. This is just way too embarrassing.” 

Tyler stands too. He puts a hand on Dylan’s shoulder. “Are we good?” 

“Yes,” Dylan says with a strained smile. “Let me have some time to myself.” 

Tyler pulls him in for a hug and smiles when they pull apart. “You’ll be okay?” 

Dylan nods. “Go. I’ll be fine. I’m going to go home and sleep for about twenty hours.” 

“Call me tomorrow? I’m glad its the weekend, you could do with some rest.” 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Hey, D? Any guy, or girl, would be lucky to have you.” 

Dylan ducks his head. “Thank you,” he says gratefully. “See you later.” 

Tyler smiles and leaves, closing the door behind himself. 

Dylan locks the door, makes sure his phone is on silent and sprawls on his bed. “Shit. What the hell have I done?” he whispers to the ceiling.

~~~

It’s been nearly six months since Dylan’s admission and at times things have been strained between them but Tyler remains optimistic that everything will settle and their friendship will eventually be okay.

The group of them are going out tonight and Tyler is feeling a little bad that he is taking a date with him to the bar. Dylan had assured him that he wasn’t bothered by it but Tyler was trying not to admit to himself about how much he was bothered by it. 

When he mentioned it earlier, Holland had stared long and hard before she shook her head and walked away. After that, he started thinking about how he was feeling and how he found himself more often lately wanting to have his hands on Dylan. 

His brother asked if it was just a reaction to Dylan’s confession, but he honestly couldn’t answer the question. With a frustrated sigh, he resolves to put it out of his mind and let it go.

~~~

Dylan lifts his glass and drinks deeply when he sees Tyler enter the bar, a pretty blond on his arm. Holland huffs next to him and he tries not to watch them. The first chance he gets, he slides out of the booth and heads to the bar, hoping to find himself a distraction.

When someone bumps into him as he waits for the bartender, he finds just the disruption he needs. If the guy is about the same height as him with dark hair and stubble, he ignores that as he invites him back to the table. 

Dylan tries to focus on the rest of the group as the night passes, with Sam, his distraction, pressed up next to him. It’s getting towards the end of the night and everyone is wandering between the table, the bar and one of the nearby pool tables when Holland leaves his side and Tyler appears. 

“Can we talk?” 

Dylan cocks his head. “What’s up?” 

Tyler grabs his arm and pulls him away from the group. “Do you know this guy?” 

“Sam? I just met him.” Dylan finishes the last of his drink and hastily puts it on a table when Tyler takes a step closer. “What’s the problem?” 

“This guy is all wrong for you,” Tyler whispers angrily in Dylan’s ear. 

“How do you know that?” Dylan says, watching their friends over Tyler’s shoulder. “You don’t even know him.”

“I know the type. Listen to me,” Tyler fists his hand in Dylan’s shirt, glass held loosely in his other hand. “Please.”

“Are you serious right now?” Dylan hisses. “You don’t want me, Hoech. And I was fine with that. He does, he wants me. He’s made that very clear. Now let me move on.” 

“I can’t,” Tyler says harshly. “Not with him.” 

Dylan bites his lip, staring at Tyler. “Why?” he breathes. 

Tyler’s eyes drop down to Dylan’s mouth and he licks his lip. Dylan takes a step closer, and Tyler tightens his grip. “Don’t go home with him.” 

“Give me a reason not to,” Dylan says. His voice is a little shaky and his eyes are locked on Tyler. 

Tyler takes a sharp breath. “I—” 

“Dylan! Hoechlin!” 

They both fall back, Dylan’s cheeks flushed and Tyler’s eyes dark with emotion. 

Tyler comes to a stop beside them. “We’re going to take off, you two coming?” 

Tyler nods and walks by them, leaving Dylan and Tyler together. 

“What the hell was that about?” 

“I don’t even know,” Dylan says quietly. He looks after Tyler and shakes his head. “He didn’t want me to go home with that guy.” 

“Good,” Tyler says, “I didn’t like the look of him.” 

Dylan arches an eyebrow. “You too? Hoech said he didn’t trust him.” 

“Hoechlin is a good judge of character. You should trust him.” Tyler shoves his hands in his pockets before meeting Dylan’s eyes. “Was that all it was?” 

Dylan shrugs halfheartedly. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think he wanted me.” 

“Hoechlin?” Tyler frowns. “You said he’s straight.” 

“I know,” Dylan says, confusion evident in his features and tone. “There was something there. It felt like he was...jealous, maybe.” 

Tyler sighs and rests his hand on Dylan’s shoulder. “You know he sent his date home, right?” 

Dylan looks around, unable to glimpse the blond hair of Tyler’s date. “When?” 

“About the same time you invited that guy back to the table and started flirting with him.” Tyler glances away again before meeting Dylan’s eyes. “Think about that, and what it means.” 

Holland walks over, handing Tyler his jacket. “Let me talk to him?” 

Tyler pulls Dylan in for a hug, whispering in his ear. “Maybe he’s not so straight.” 

Holland steps up to him as Tyler walks away. She rests her head on his shoulder and stands watching the crowded bar. “He wants to drive you home. Are you okay with that?” 

“Did he say why?” 

Holland looks up at him and smiles softly. “He said he needed to talk to you about something he’d just realized.” 

“Shit,” Dylan gasps. “Do you think he...” 

“Do I think he was jealous? That he hated the thought of someone else being with you? Yes. To both questions. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you most of the night.” 

Dylan takes in a sharp breath. “What do I do?” 

Tyler turns from their friends and looks at them. He meets Dylan’s eyes, waves his car keys and gives him a tentative smile. 

“I think you know what you need to do,” Holland murmurs.

Tyler starts walking towards them and Dylan smiles brightly. 

“Look Honey, here comes my man.”


End file.
